Dori (SSJJ)
|FirstApp=Episode of Bardock |Race=Druidic-Type Kōhito Beerus' Race (formerly) Zombified Druidic-type Kōhito |Gender=Female |Date of birth = Before Age 900 |Date of death = December, Age 993 (As a Druidic-Type Kōhito; spirit destroyed later restored in Age 998) December, 993 (As a Zombie) |Address= Dori's Planet |Occupation=Goddess of Destruction (As Beerus' race; formerly) Goddess of Destruction (As a Druidic-Type Kōhito) (currently) |Allegiance= |FamConnect= Beerus (Fellow God of Destruction) Keela (Bestfriend, Attendant, & Martial Arts Mentor) Quinton (Life Link) }} Dori is Universe 1's Goddess of Destruction, and her job is to maintain balance by destroying planets. Overview Name Dori like the other God of Destructions, and their attendants have alcohol related name puns. Her name is a pun of Midori. Before becoming the Goddess of Destruction; she was known as Lydia as all Kōhito names are based on common/uncommon English names. Appearance Dori is feminine version of Beerus, and like Beebus (An imaginary being in Mr. Satan claim of defeating Beerus, and becoming a god) she possesses white hair. She is blue cat-like humanoid, and she wears clothings that resemble that of the ancient Egyptian royalty not unlike Beerus, complete with a black and gold collar with white linings on both edges and a black spirals at the front, corresponding with Kīra, her attendant. She also wears red bangles and arm rings. Before becoming transformation herself into the Goddess of Destruction; Dori was a Druidic-Type Kōhito, and as such she had; medium khaki skin, slight pointy ears, pure teal eyes, and stood extremely tall. She'd often were long gowns as required by the Druidic-Types, and had a bindi on her forehead. History Episode of Bardock Saga Dori, and Kīra arrive on Earth in Age 1000, and kills Chilled with single punch to the chest cavity so that they can have uninterrupted talk with the Time Patrol. They reveal that Mr. Poko Poko granted a wish to move Dabura, Towa, Psidevilman, and Miira in Universe 1, and as such Universe 7 should take care of problems caused by other Universe 7 meddlers. They take the heroes the Universe 1, and drop off on a half Destroyed Earth. Techniques *Ki *God Ki - Due to the fact she was a Kōhito; she is naturally able to use God Ki, and even speak in God. *Heart Stopper - A Heavy Punch to the chest cavity capable of instantly killing even Chilled. *Powerful Lungs - She can survive the vacuum of space. *Destruction - Like all Gods of Destruction; she can use the Destruction ability, and used it to kill Present Cell. *Disease Immunity - Dori was able to in Planet Plant's atmosphere in her God of Destruction state without succumbing to the effects of Virus Naraku. Forms Beerus' Race Dori used Super Shenron to transform herself into a race similar to Beerus with a feminine appearance, and was able to assume the God of Destruction title. She lost this form due to the Anti-Wish Particle Accelerator, and was never placed as this form again after being restored by Zen-Oh. Category:Female Characters Category:Gods Category:First Universe Category:Staff Sergeant Jack Jackson Category:New Characters Category:Kōhito Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with Eternal Life